literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Hunter
Evan Hunter (October 15, 19126 - July 6, 2005) was a prolific American author whose works include novels, plays. short stories, screenplays and teleplays. He was born as Albert Salvatore Lombino. He legally changed his name to Evan Hunter in 1952. He wrote under the name of Evan Hunter and also under various pseudonyms. Although the works that he wrote as Evan Hunter have achieved some degree of recognition, they have not been as popular or successful as the mystery and crime novels that he wrote under the pseudonym of Ed McBain. Bibliography as Evan Hunter Novels *''The Evil Sleep!'' (1952) *''Don't Crowd Me'' (1953) *''The Blackboard Jungle]' (1954) *''Second Ending'' (1956) *''Strangers When We Meet'' (1958) *''A Matter of Conviction'' (1959) *''Mothers And Daughters'' (1961) *''Buddwing'' (1964) *''The Paper Dragon'' (1966) *''A Horse's Head'' (1967) *''Last Summer (novel)'' (1968) *''Sons'' (1969) *''Nobody Knew They Were There'' (1971) *''Every Little Crook And Nanny'' (1972) *''Come Winter'' (1973) *''Streets Of Gold'' (1974) *''The Chisholms: A Novel Of The Journey West'' (1976) *''Walk Proud'' (1979) *''Love, Dad'' (1981) *''Far From The Sea'' (1983) *''Lizzie (novel)|Lizzie'' (1984) *''Criminal Conversation'' (1994) *''Privileged Conversation'' (1996) *''Candyland'' (2000) (credited to Evan Hunter and Ed McBain) *''The Moment She Was Gone'' (2002) Short stories *''The Jungle Kids'' (1956) *''On The Sidewalk Bleeding'' (1957) *''The Last Spin & Other Stories'' (1960) *''Happy New Year, Herbie'' (1963) *''The Easter Man (a Play) And Six Stories'' (1972) *''Seven (novel)(1972) *''The McBain Brief (Short Stories) (1982) *''The Best American Mystery Stories'' (2000) *''Barking at Butterflies & Other Stories'' (2000) *''Running from Legs''(2000) Plays *''The Easter Man'' (1964) *''The Conjuror'' (1969) Screenplays * Note: his novel King's Ransom (novel)|King's Ransom was adapted for High and Low (1963) by Akira Kurosawa *''Strangers When We Meet'' (1960) *''The Birds (film)|The Birds'' (1963) *''Fuzz (film)|Fuzz'' (1972) *''Walk Proud'' (1979) Teleplays *''The Chisholms'' (1979) *''The Legend Of Walks Far Woman'' (1980) *''Dream West'' (1986) Children's books *''Find The Feathered Serpent'' (1952) *''The Remarkable Harry'' (1959) *''The Wonderful Button'' (1961) *''Me And Mr. Stenner'' (1965) Autobiographical *''Me & Hitch!'' (1997) *''Let's Talk'' (2005) Bibliography as Ed McBain Novels * The Big Fix (1952) * The April Robin Murders (with Craig Rice) (1958) * Death of a Nurse (1964) (Originally published in 1955 as Murder in the Navy by Richard Marsten) * The Sentries (1965) * Where There's Smoke (1975) * Doors (1975) (initially credited to Ezra Hannon, later reissued as by Ed McBain) * Guns (1976) * Another Part of the City (1986) * Downtown (1991) * Driving Lessons (2000) * Candyland (2000) (Credited to Evan Hunter and Ed McBain) * The Gutter and the Grave (2005) (revised edition of I'm Cannon - For Hire, originally published as by Curt Cannon) The 87th Precinct mysteries *''Cop Hater'' (1956) *''The Mugger'' (1956) *''The Pusher'' (1956) *''The Con Man'' (1957) *''Killer's Choice'' (1957) *''Killer's Payoff'' (1958) *''Lady Killer'' (1958) *''Killer's Wedge'' (1959) *'til Death (1959) *''King's Ransom'' (1959) *''Give the Boys a Great Big Hand'' (1960) *''The Heckler'' (1960) *''See Them Die'' (1960) *''Lady, Lady I Did It'' (1961) *''The Empty Hours'' (1962) *''Like Love'' (1962) *''Ten Plus One'' (1963) *''Ax'' (1964) *''He Who Hesitates'' (1964) *''Doll'' (1965) *''80 Million Eyes'' (1966) *''Fuzz'' (1968) *''Shotgun'' (1969) *''Jigsaw'' (1970) *''Hail, Hail the Gang's All Here'' (1971) *''Let's Hear It for the Deaf Man'' (1972) *''Sadie When She Died'' (1972) *''Hail to the Chief'' (1973) *''Bread'' (1974) *''Blood Relatives'' (1975) *''So Long as You Both Shall Live'' (1976) *''Long Time No See'' (1977) *''Calypso'' (1979) *''Ghosts'' (1980) *''Heat'' (1981) *''Ice'' (1983) *''Lightning'' (1984) *''Eight Black Horses'' (1985) *''Poison'' (1987) *''Tricks'' (1987) *''McBain's Ladies (Short Stories)'' (1988) *''Lullaby'' (1989) *''Vespers'' (1990) *''Widows'' (1991) *''McBain's Ladies, Too (Short Stories)'' (1992) *''Kiss'' (1992) *''Mischief'' (1993) *''And All Through the House'' (1994) *''Romance'' (1995) *''Nocturne'' (1997) *''The Big Bad City'' (1999) *''The Last Dance'' (2000) *''Money, Money, Money'' (2001) *''Fat Ollie's Book'' (2002) *''The Frumious Bandersnatch'' (2003) *''Hark!'' (2004) *''Fiddlers'' (2005) The Matthew Hope mysteries *''Goldilocks'' (1978) *''Rumpelstiltskin'' (1981) *''Beauty & The Beast'' (1982) *''Jack & The Beanstalk'' (1984) *''Snow White & Red Rose'' (1985) *''Cinderella'' (1986) *''Puss in Boots'' (1987) *''The House that Jack Built'' (1988) *''Three Blind Mice'' (1990) *''Mary, Mary'' (1992) *''There was a little girl'' (1994) *''Gladly the cross-eyed bear'' (1996) *''The Last Best Hope'' (1998) The Woman in Jeopardy mysteries * Alice in Jeopardy (2005) * Becca in Jeopardy (Near completion at the time of Hunter's death.) Bibliography (various) as Curt Cannon *''Deadlier than the Mail (story)'' (1953) *''Good Deal (story)'' (1953) *''Dead Men Don't Scream (story)'' (1958) *''The Death of Me (story)'' (1958) *''Die Hard (story)'' (1958) *''I'm Cannon - For Hire (novel)'' (1958) *''Now Die in It (story)'' (1958) *''I Like 'Em Tough (short stories)'' (1958) as Richard Marsten (Hunter has acknowledged that the name Richard Marsten was derived from the names of his sons Richard, Mark, and Ted.) * Danger: Dinosaurs! (1953) * Rocket To Luna! (1953) * Runaway Black! (1954) (Republished as by Ed McBain) * Murder in the Navy (1955) (Republished in 1964 as Death of a Nurse by Ed McBain) * Vanishing Ladies! (1957) (Republished as by Ed McBain) * The Spiked Heel! (1957) * Even The Wicked! (1958) (Republished as by Ed McBain) * Big Man! (1959) (Republished as by Ed McBain) as Hunt Collins * Cut Me In (1954) * Tomorrow's World (novel) (1956) * Tomorrow And Tomorrow (1957, republished by Sphere as by Ed McBain) * Sucker (novel) (1958) as Ezra Hannon * Doors (novel) (1975) as John Abbott * Scimitar (novel) (1992) Category:Crime Authors Category:Mystery Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Short Story Authors Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Childrens Authors Category:Autoiography Authors Category:Science Fiction Authors